Blair Pierce
Heyyy, I'm Blair. This is my page, as you can see. Continue to read if you're not an idiot i'm a nerd, weirdo and loser so i couldn't use one of those. 'Appearance' *Hair Color: Brown. *Eye Color: Darker Brown. *Trademark: My love for things you may get creeped out by. I'm a gorgeous person in general. A ton of people tell me that, so that's why I'm saying that. But anyway, I have brown hair, brown eyes, and tan-ish skin. I hate makeup, it always messes up when I attempt to put it on like ugh. I wear mascara and that's it, but other than that idk what else to say about physical features. In middle school I was so in love with myself, so I dyed my hair this black-ish color and started wearing random feathers in my hair and a lot of makeup, but then the teacher saw how much it was for a 7th grader. Ugh, fuck my parents for sending me to a private school. I guess I dress odd. Like, usually black, dark clothes. I'm not gothic, as I usually wear bright colored shoes and stuff. But I love listening to sad songs in the rain and sitting in the dark. Other than that, I wear royal purple and green. 'Family' 'Erin Pierce' My mother is alright. She spoils me with a lot of stuff, but idc what you think because I love her. Sometimes she can get crazy and stuff though but that's only occasionally. But I do hate her stylists, like ugh I can wear what I want bitches. 'Christopher Pierce' My dad, he's..decent. He can be really annoying and whiny like ew, but he loves me and I guess he wants the best for me, so I can deal with him. I guess. But I don't love him. 'Layla Pierce' My sister's alright... loljk, I hate her. She's younger than me and so spoiled and whiny. I seriously want to throw her in her room or at least duct tape her mouth. And people say I'm weird. Meet my sister if you want weird. 'History' Well, I was born in Albany, New York, and lived there half of my life. My dad one day got a job for this movie gig so we moved. But shame we did because the movie sucked lol. When I was nine or ten, I discovered a love for two things: performing, and horror. I would get really excited when a horror movie marathon came on, and I wasn't scared...I was fascinated, kinda. But lol we'll skip that. Basically, I discovered a love for acting and started auditioning for a ton of roles. I usually got them, because the directors always said I was gorgeous. Meanwhile, my mother was so proud of me so she began to drive me to a ton of auditions and make sure I got them. So, yeah basically I was a spoiled brat lol. Say anything and I will kill you, it wasn't my choice. When I was twelve my baby sister was born. My life basically fell apart then, because no one was there to drive me to acting. So, I thought "oh you don't need a car for singing" so I began singing. I was okay, I guess. But it wasn't my life. My mom one day noticed me so signed me up for vocal lessons with this girl in my acting class named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was weird. I hated her. But that was the only way I could get to vocal lessons and acting. Then when I turned 14 I was ready to go to high school. I found this one and decided to audition by singing Drops of Jupiter by Train. Ugh, why did I sing that song? And for my reaudition I just acted out a scene from some Broadway play. 'Personality' Well as I mentioned before, I'm really weird. I have a fascination for things you probably don't, and I scare most people away. Other than, I seriously don't know. I'm kind of nice, but antisocial and I hate most people. Just think what you want, I guess. But I'm definitely not normal. Friends Best Friend Good Friends Friends I am aware some of those people left this school. 'Trivia' *I love the winter. *I am of Bulgarian descent. *My favorite book is That Summer by Sarah Dessen and a lot of others. 'Gallery' Tumblr_ma16i5YM8T1regz06o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma16i5YM8T1regz06o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma16i5YM8T1regz06o5_250.gif Tumblr_ma16i5YM8T1regz06o7_250.gif Tumblr_ma16i5YM8T1regz06o9_250.gif Gameon.gif Tumblr_ma0cb1KGNR1regz06o1_250.gif Tumblr_m9mojkYTOY1regz06o1_500.gif Tumblr_m9rlotOiUR1regz06o1_500.gif Tumblr_m9izf64Jdb1regz06o1_500.gif Tumblr_m9hd8aJuwR1regz06o1_250.gif Tumblr_m9hd8aJuwR1regz06o3_250.gif Tumblr_m9fl48sBIr1regz06o4_250.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o1_250.gif MissBlair.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o2_250.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o3_250.gif Tumblr_m9dk4agiW41regz06o4_250.gif Tumblr_m9fgowUwco1regz06o1_500.gif Tumblr_m9dg1fhNZv1regz06o1_250.gif Tumblr_m9dg1fhNZv1regz06o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma1a0fmS0b1rfjdxno3_250.gif Tumblr_ma19vvcOwz1rr76gdo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma19u6WjK81r97zeto1_250.jpg Tumblr_ma16snEIqV1r2cwyio3_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma16gbykWr1qhzql2o1_500.png Tumblr_ma169rzhbD1qjhy21o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma164svErG1rwwz0po1_400.jpg Blairrrr.png Tumblr_m228dbuq3T1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_m22bt0uziy1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_m229xypbHq1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_m228m9Qx0c1r0adt2.gif Tumblr_ma151y8not1ryw3j0o1_400.jpg Tumblr_ma13nem4Hl1rrlfb4o2_250.png Tumblr_ma12o7G27X1rflsyio3_250.jpg Blaiiiiiiiiiirrr.jpg Tumblr_ma18uagdgl1ryn1eeo1_250.gif|Me acting. Tumblr_ma0ltqJ4aT1rq6xyb.gif Tumblr_ma19h9BURp1rojchdo1_500.png Tumblr_ma15fr4RXa1rbrizgo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma143vGCAz1qjs23to4_250.gif Tumblr_m9b3meHjFR1qk397go1_500.png Blair001.jpg Tumblr_m9bcfneRhU1rusjpbo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5gr1FUTT1rogap3o4_250.gif Tumblr_ma5gr1FUTT1rogap3o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma5g9sZvMj1r3i0q8o1_500.png Tumblr_ma5gb7AjfJ1qbnhuno1_500.png Tumblr_ma5gr1FUTT1rogap3o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma5h5t7tXB1rdmfaao2_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7b1mTZSJ1rndas0o1_500.gif Tumblr_m9y5smLdpq1rxhwu0o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma75s9bmM41regz06o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma74z1vmaI1ra8erlo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma75s9bmM41regz06o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma75s9bmM41regz06o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma75s9bmM41regz06o4_250.gif Tumblr_m5fm2wdjNU1qk7gsr.gif Tumblr_ma6igjO4WV1ramcr4o1_500.png Tumblr_ma6esepTFc1rq6xyb.gif Tumblr_ma67k19lJL1r6zff9.gif Tumblr_ma67d9Ns1I1r6zff9.gif Tumblr_ma66hkjqxU1r6zff9.gif Tumblr_ma2hha9Hrl1rydfgzo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ntyXXHL1redqjio2_250.gif Tumblr_ma3skk4lrU1rnlpmjo2_500.gif Tumblr_ma5i19aYr41rn1tpko4_500.jpg Tumblr_ma5ffeJDbP1qhe29zo1_500.png Tumblr_ma53l2QPvN1rw3y1mo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma4y49p3sd1r5ex86o4_250.gif Tumblr_ma7djzmTix1rtx3h9.gif Tumblr_ma7ctoAVAk1ra5adjo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7ctoAVAk1ra5adjo2_250.gif Tumblr_ma7bytRZMQ1r2b2rao1_250.jpg Tumblr_m8dgvwXudu1rpzp1t.gif Tumblr_ma7aa1OS9F1rovwnbo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7a5pOG7Q1ral6pjo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma7710UwaU1qd2ud6o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma75rfgBmT1r6f9gzo8_250.gif Tumblr_lwurhhpwmN1qk7gsr.gif Tumblr_ma6y1jOfGg1r4sbzmo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma6xxexRxo1rqslw7o2_500.gif Tumblr_ma6ts0n35a1rbrizgo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9xtueyLCj1qch8u0o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma6t5tUueH1rs3hkpo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma16e8GK5J1qljy3do4_250.png Tumblr_ma6ocy2NoC1rtx3h9.gif Tumblr_ma6lh1PL9C1rwv2op.gif Tumblr_ma6g2dEcup1qlz2sy.gif Tumblr_m8dfugNhyZ1rpzp1t.gif Tumblr_ma6069JKoJ1qm6n8eo1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5zt9hufP1rsxzozo1_250.jpg Tumblr_ma5zt9hufP1rsxzozo3_250.jpg Tumblr_ma5zbdmk8c1rvbdkz.gif Tumblr_m7h6nxPYnX1rtzlzf.gif Tumblr_ma5wyhbrSH1qayukdo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma5oeiAxFl1qd5klmo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma5udmSHtc1rq72gu.gif Tumblr_ma5sv0fXDW1qddonh.gif Tumblr_ma5sx4n3OC1qddonh.gif Tumblr_ma50cjNcSJ1redqjio2_250.gif Tumblr_ma5hmgAcby1rz056go5_250.gif Tumblr_ma5iriiEvW1qa3x03o1_500.gif Tumblr_ma5id9IvIw1qa3x03o1_500.gif Tumblr_ma5foaCsiF1qcb1bio1_500.png Tumblr_ma5cthXrqc1rz056go2_250.gif Tumblr_ma4q45uoqI1rxfioxo1_500.gif Tumblr_ma5ayhtiQP1rndas0o1_500.gif Tumblr_ma58ncUGmo1qlz2sy.gif Tumblr_ma9ch6ov1K1r91jaao1_250.gif Tumblr_ma9ch6ov1K1r91jaao2_250.gif Tumblr_ma9ch6ov1K1r91jaao3_250.gif Tumblr_ma9ch6ov1K1r91jaao4_250.gif Tumblr_ma9auwCS361rp4duqo6_250.gif Tumblr_ma97drOzfx1r5kkwzo1_500.gif Tumblr_mab14enwR61regz06o7_250.gif Tumblr_mab14enwR61regz06o8_250.gif Tumblr_ma30olWESj1rtx3h9.gif Tumblr_m698bv40MW1qd54da.gif Tumblr_mamec67Vze1rx59v2o3_250.gif Tumblr_mamec67Vze1rx59v2o7_250.gif Tumblr_mamec67Vze1rx59v2o8_250.gif Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo1_250.png Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo2_250.png Tumblr_maje6zKTjs1qgfiqjo3_250.png Tumblr_mao8vxa9Yq1ru3sw6.gif Tumblr_mamkjwml301qipyy2o1_500.gif Tumblr_mao5brQaRE1rqptxgo3_250.png Tumblr_mao83c6Dj31repsbso1_500.jpg Tumblr_mao0gxVMob1qhyx6io5_r3_250.gif Tumblr_mamvvpKggb1qipyy2o1_500.gif Tumblr_manub75mto1rp1d9co1_250.gif Tumblr_mantosBe5B1rcb2kgo1_500.gif Tumblr_manquwFovC1r5k47k.gif Tumblr_manpqjwJRE1qegk4go1_250.gif Tumblr_mamsq9pDFZ1qg71mvo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mameasp7LC1rsxhad.gif Tumblr_mat788WKce1rdel9wo1_500.jpg NinaRed.jpg Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo1_250.gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo2_250.gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo3_250.gif Tumblr_mel0sjGIlO1r1a0kyo4_250.gif tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo4_250.gif tumblr_meqb89QloP1qlziigo6_250.gif tumblr_meq4hv1SgK1qcts8jo1_250.gif tumblr_menbi2kpMx1r5hiydo1_500.gif tumblr_meoky0K2tn1qzg2sjo1_250.gif tumblr_meoky0K2tn1qzg2sjo2_250.gif tumblr_meoky0K2tn1qzg2sjo3_250.gif tumblr_meoky0K2tn1qzg2sjo4_250.gif tumblr_meoh6zlhdf1r2oibco7_250.gif tumblr_men9wtI6IM1rj1582o3_500.gif tumblr_men645ECd51qhuajdo3_250.gif tumblr_men9r1AUhi1rfz7obo1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo2_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mc90f33Ezk1qlziigo6_r1_250.gif NinaMakeup.jpg NinaBoy.gif NinaPrintedDress.jpg NinaTiger.png NinaEdit.png NinaWink.gif NinaYear.gif NinaLife.gif NinaHands.gif 'Portrayer's Note' lol Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:1997 Births Category:Blair Pierce